The Beginning Of Percabeth
by WiseGirl166
Summary: percy finds out annabeth has a crush on him


**The beginning of Percabeth**

_This story takes place after the lighting thief!The story sea of monsters does not exist._

Percy' pov

Home sweet home,(camp half-blood). As I walked through the border I could smell the sweetness of the strawberry fields and the ocean welcoming me… I don't know why but the camp looks completely deserted! The cabins look empty. The wind was cold and rusty..."Welcome back Percy!" everybody popped out of nowhere and shouted including Mr.D! Annabeth hugged me super tight then pulled away blushing hot red in front of the in full camp. "OH COME ON! Tell him already!" the Athena's cabin shouted all at the same time. "Shut up" Annabeth said. "Tell me what exactly?" I asked desperately. "Nothing" Annabeth shouted covering her brother's mouth.

"So what is up with the 'screaming my name' and all?" "Just a warm welcome" Annabeth said still blushing hot red. "FROM SOMEONE VERY SPECIA-…HEY" Grover managed to say after a hard kick on his stomach by Annabeth. "Aaahhh, ok!?" I mumbled.

I went to my cabin and unpacked my bags. I had a feeling that Grover and Annabeth was following me. As I expected they popped out of nowhere in front of me. Annabeth came up closer to me as she was going to kiss me or something. Then she ran back outside. "Dude she has a crush on you." Grover said smiling. I just stood there like I was about to faint or something. Oh Poseidon and Athena, my best friend has a crush on me! I fell on my bed still with my jaw wide open. It was really hard for me to decide whether I love her or not, I mean sometimes it occurs that I love and sometime I, just don't.

I tried to ignore Annabeth for the rest of. I think she backed off a bit too. After a small party for me Chiron announced a game of capture the flag, right now! Everyone got dressed up in their armor. I don't know why but I am beginning to think Annabeth looks a little pretty.

**A lovely nightmare**

I went to the creek with Grover to splash some salt water in my face. As we walked towards the creek I didn't dare to look back (I heard giggling and whispering). I was going to tell Grover not to look back but I realized he already had. "Man she really likes you!" Grover said. "What has gotten into her?" I asked annoyed. After we got to the creek I splashed water in my face. I was finally relaxed. I went to my cabin just to relax for about two minutes.

I heard a knock on my door… it was Annabeth. Dah, she was blushing hot red. "Chiron is calling you" She said. "Ohh" I said surprised. I thought she was going to ask me out, that _would_ be kind of strange.

We went to Chiron together with Annabeth still blushing hot red. I was a really awkward moment.

"Today's capture the flag is going to be a bit different. Aphrodite…" Chiron announced. "Yes, yes it is going to be a bit different today. There will be couples of two, now it is up to the couples to find the flag and bring it back here without getting killed. The flag is located in the other end of the creek. I will be announcing the couples now.

…

Annabeth and"- plz don't be me, plz don't be me "-and Percy". Aphrodite said. And my lovely nightmare begins. I thought.

Capture the flag

When we were about to start the game I heard Annabeth giggle. I was hoping I didn't blush as much as I felt, but again I was pretty sure Annabeth blushed way more than me.

*few minutes after the game began*

"Wait, what's that noise?" I asked "HUH?" Annabeth replied. "WATCH OUT"I shouted as I grabbed Annabeth by the waist and rolled over into a pile of leafs beside the creek. "Annie you ok?" I asked super worried. No reply. I took a look at her feet, there was an arrow stuck at her feet. I pulled it out but she still didn't open her eyes. I carried her to the other side of the creek (Aphrodite said you must stay with your partner at all times), where the flag was placed. We found the flag when I heard swords clashing in the woods. I knew other campers were coming. So I had only one choice: I picked up Annabeth and the flag and dove under water. I quickly created a water bubble around us. I let out a relief sigh and at that Annabeth woke up, sea creatures started singing romantic sea songs in the background… and I had made my decision –"yes I do love you, wise girl" I whispered in to her years as we kissed!

THE END!

**this is my first story so plz review!**


End file.
